Robert Reynolds (Earth-SRS)
Robert Reynolds is America's Golden Boy, the Sentry. History Originally just a meek delivery boy, Robert Reynolds' life changed dramatically one day. On an otherwise routine delivery to a scientific laboratory, Reynolds overheard Professor Cornelius and Barton Dubois talking about their failed attempt to make a super soldier serum based on Steve Rogers. As they talked, the two scientists learnt that the government of Communist Russia had learnt of their efforts, and launched a missile at them. Unhesitatingly Reynolds downed nearly all of the serum, and was instantly granted the power of "a million exploding suns". Using this power, Reynolds was able to fly into space and destroy the missile. On his return, Dubois praised Robert as a "sentry" for all mankind. Taking this as his name, Reynolds became The Sentry, and in short order became the foremost hero of his world, battling a large and eclectic range of villains, such as The General, Cranio, the Man with the Tri-Level Mind, and The Void. He also made friendships with many of the other heroes of his world, but most of all the otherwise isolationist Hulk, who always wished to spend time with him. On occasion, the Sentry would travel to the 30th century and have adventures with the Guardians of the Galaxy. Meanwhile, in his civilian identity, Robert worked for Excelsior Encyclopedia, alongside the charming Lindy Lee, whom as the Sentry he frequently saved from disaster, though while Lindy was fond of the Sentry, she was disinterested in Robert. Regardless, Lindy learnt Sentry's true identity and the two eventually married after he joined the Avengers against the Winter Guard. Eventually, the Void was fused to his soul. World War III Battle of the Supermen Personality Robert Reynolds has several different interpretations of his personality. Before he became Sentry, he was extremely shy and meek. After becoming the Sentry, he became a jovial and upbeat man, but that was only when he was Sentry. When he wasn't, he still had that confidence but had mood swings from not being in costume. He has lost a great deal of confidence in himself due to the Void having fused with his soul. This aspect was lost when Sentry was turned into the Horseman of Death. Another aspect is his agoraphobia, making him flee from battle at times. Powers and Abilities Powers 'Chemically Enhanced Physiology:'The Sentry's superhuman powers and abilities derive from a special version of the Super-Soldier Serum of which its potency was increased thousands of times and altered making it much more potent. The experimental serum creates a phase-shift in his molecules, causing the Sentry to become partially out of sync with normal reality. The serum induces a photosynthetic reaction, resulting in a hyperstate of consciousness. His powers seem to have their basis in reality warping. Though most of his powers and their limits are still unknown, the Sentry has been said to have the power of a million exploding suns. Sentry has also fought Galactus. Category:Secret Identity Category:Males Category:Mutates Category:Super Soldiers Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-SRS Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Geniuses Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Energy Blasts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Invulnerability Category:Super Senses Category:Photokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Telepathy Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Optic Blasts Category:Telekinesis Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Heroes